memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TrekkyStar
:For older discussions, see archives, 1 and 2. Hello I looked at the Wikia basic knowledge and i am wondering if you still need your own article to be approved by and admin because I am getting al little confused about this part. Also a short story is on the Matter Corperation's article talk page. Although I hope that it is okay to place another verion of your CRC into another universe. The link ot this other universe is on the talk page too in case you would like to look at it. Rift Fleet 06:04, 28 March 2009 (UTC) The Designer Music: Can you hear this or is it not working? I ask because Rift Fleet said he could not hear it. :I can hear it. --From [[User:TrekkyStar|''TrekkyStar]][[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 00:49, 29 March 2009 (UTC) I added the themes to Deep Space 9 and USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), but when I tried it for USS Voyager (NCC-74656); the music failed - why? :I don't know why, but maybe you should add the themes to series page instead of the ship page? —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk) 17:18, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Hey. Have you read ST:The Return? by William Shatner himself I believe. Anyways the USS Moniter (Defiant-class special) really caught my attention. I no longer have access to said book so I was wondering where I could pull specs from. The end result ship would also add tech from Admiral Janeway's command suttle + the Delta Flyer per appropriate episodes. New Standard Template I've looked it over on various pages and it works beautifully, and frankly looks less busy than anything we had before. Thank you. Emergency Command and Conn Hologram stub Greetings! I've noticed you have placed a "stub-working on it" tag on the Emergency Command and Conn Hologram page which I made. I was still learning the ropes in editing articles on this wikia (I still am) and it took me two days to fully get to know how to properly use "stub-working on it". I looked for the "how to" of it. But it did not say that one needs to place a "|" and then one's username immediately after it in order for my username to appear on the stub. I had to peek inside one of your own stubs to learn to do it. And then when I was about to put my own stub on the ECCH page, you already beat me to it. Anyway, I just would like to know if you are going to expand it. Thanks for your time and God bless. (Ahpangcoga''Open a Channel'' 07:56, 1 April 2009 (UTC)). APOLOGIES I was trying to send you a message a few days ago, but I was not able to find the "+" on top of your talk page. So I clicked on "edit" at the bottom of your page to send you my message instead. I'm sorry if it was the wrong way of sending you a message. still learning the ropes. Thanks! (Ahpangcoga''Open a Channel'' 08:01, 1 April 2009 (UTC)) HELP MOVING AN ARTICLE I need help. As I was creating the page USS Challenger, i noticed belatedly that most of the page names of previously made starship entries in this wikia had their registry numbers attached to it. I did not know then how to make this change to the USS Challenger to follow suit. So I manually created a new page with the name USS Challenger (NCC-74857) and then redirecting this to the USS Challenger page. I learned just today that what I should have done was the opposite; to move the USS Challenger page to the USS Challenger (NCC-74857) page directly to get the "redirect" effect that I wanted for it, which I can't because the latter has already been created (by me). So, if i write "USS Challenger (NCC-74857)" on the search box it would lead me to the "USS Challenger" page which I made, which is not what I wanted. What I wanted to happen was if i write "USS Challenger" on the search box, it would redirect me to the "USS Challenger (NCC-74857)" page. Can this be fixed? Thank you for your time and God bless. (Ahpangcoga 11:22, 2 April 2009 (UTC)) :Done. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk) 22:40, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Message from the Lost Horizons Fleet Hello I would like to ask you if you have played Star Trek: Legacy yet. If you have then have you had problems loading it up? I am asking because I think for me I need to find a computer that can play it properly but my guess is that it may not be made until a couple years from now. Also I have incorperated a little bit of what your story is about into my own story. I hope that is okay but it is not about your ships but more about what yor ships are out to find. Well I will also try to read your story sometime. Also I am also wondering if you are still continuing your starship logs. Becuase when I read the first log you created for one of your characters, before I guess you changed it to a "story" format, I kind of liked it becuase it gave me, the reader, a little more insight behind the story and understand the story from, I guess you might call it a, first person view. Well I hope to chat with you sometime! :). Rift Fleet 03:30, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Okay well I just thought I might asked if you have played it before. :P. I was wondering if since I ask you questions all the time I was wondering if you had any that you wish to ask me. You can ask me anything, that is PG rated of course and nothing vilolent please, you like. Rift Fleet 03:49, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah did you get the email I sent you? I am just wondering. :). Rift Fleet 03:16, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :If the message said: :::Just so I have the correct person I might wish to ask you a simple question. You do not have to answer if you do not want to. So here it goess; "what is the name of the website that has the Starship Consocrd story on it?" :Yes. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk) 03:26, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Empty Article Stubs Copy. Will do. Its 11:41pm Manila time. So I'll start on it tomorrow morning. Thanks for the heads up. On another note, is there a way to protect the pages that are related to one's storyline/setting/concept from newbies who might inadvertently "pirate" them from you? Thanks again. (Ahpangcoga 15:43, 5 April 2009 (UTC)) REPLY I understand. The best recourse, therefore is to keep monitoring one's pages and do hands-on "fly swatting". Anyways, thank you for the information. (Ahpangcoga 16:24, 5 April 2009 (UTC)) Trouble Okay now I am not a whole lot upset about this but a user changed an article of mine to something else entirely. The article is the EIS Battlefront (NCC-70702). What I first noticed was that someone had changed it. I thought "okay they added to it or something". When I went to look at it they changed the entire article to another ship. I think they called it the USS Victory or something. Well I changed it back to its previous form and I think the user did as well to a point but I really do not think it is good to change any article, like about a planet called umm Jer or something, and have its history be about mircrobes or something and then have a user delete, or remove, that information and call the planet Sof while having its history being about planets. Well I am just posting that I hope this does not become a major issue in the future and I hope a rule or something could be enforced. By the way thank you for making me the user of the month I think it is pretty cool to see my name up their. :D. Also how would you add those "special boxes" on your user page anyway? I would liek to add some sometime but have yet to get around to it. :). Rift Fleet 03:31, 6 April 2009 (UTC) You do nto have to block him/ her because I have chatted with them and they did not know. At least to my knowledge so we are cool about it now so you can unblock him. :). Rift Fleet 03:50, 7 April 2009 (UTC) OkayI like your addition to the story and I will allow anyone to input their own ideas but may I ask that you only edit what your won charcters do? What I mean to post is that I wish for every one to stick to their own characters, crew, alien, ships, whatever so that the story can be told from different views besides from one "writers" perspective. Although I will allow that any one can edit minor characters. Like one user says that a scientist pushes a certain button on a box, then that user leaves for some reason, and another user can finish what the scientist was doing. I will in the mean time have to remove what you put for the first character but I will leave what the computer is saying because anyone can play a computer so that is not a problem. :). Also how would you feel if the story was about the "other afterlife"? Just a thought because if the story is made to be like this, which I first planed it to be, then I would have to put that the "site story" is rated PG-13 or something like that. Rift Fleet 18:48, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Well I think that the story does take place around 2400 to 2410. Although I am not sure what year to make it as yet. Also the story is about a major corperation that does "outside" experiments on random things. Until they open a gateway to what I will call for now "a place of absolute evil". If you read the "message sent to the CRC" part of it I put that the Earth on the oposite side was like our Earth but different. I would hate to post the place's actual name so for now I will possibly call it "The Inferno". Although in this "prison universe" every possible race can be found within it and the place does have planets and other objects but it has within it a gasous cloud that is "highly flamable". This is what happened to the area around the octogon ring since the gas came through, looking like a nebula, and when it reached the star systems sun it ingited and started to burn in space for some reason. A big investigation for the CRC because I think this might help with their search. :). Also if you can think of a more "approperate" name for this "firey prison" universe post a message and I will name it what ever might sound best just note that it has to relate to the universe but it also must have a mysterious name to it. You can think of a name if you want to but for now I will think about other names for it. Rift Fleet 00:38, 8 April 2009 (UTC) CRC-MC Story Perhaps it has different names. Like different races and cultures called it different things. Hmm I think I will have to do some research on different civilization names for the afterlife. In the mean time you can continue the story if you like because I would like to see waht happens to the USS Enterprise. Did it go to the alternate universe or to the planet with the base on it? I would like to see where your side goes so so that I can get a basic idea on what "Doomed" has to do besides stop the invasion on the galaxy. :). Also as a little update on my story episode six is completed! Though liek I planed I might still go back and make corrections, improvements, updates or what ever else later on but if you want to it is ready to read! :). Also I need to try and get back to reading other user's stories because I would hate to think that they were made for nothing. :). Rift Fleet 04:25, 8 April 2009 (UTC)